Gundam Wing The Heart in War
by tpflyer
Summary: A leader by the name of Mansure plans to conquer the earth sphere and rain supreme, but in order to make his plan work he must use the gundams to gain gerneral support, for the eventual construction of his own gundam army.


**Gundam Wing "The Heart in War"**

**Revised Version**

**Chapter 1/"A Gundams Assumable"**

_August 19, A.C.198_

In the year after colony 198, the gundam pilots have gone their separate ways, Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian live together in a small house out side of the damaged Saint Kingdom, this is where are story begins. / "Heero, I have breakfast ready!" Relena exclaims. Heero suddenly comes in with the same straight smirk. "Thank you Relena." He says in a low voice. Heero walks over to the kitchen table and sits down, still looking upset. Relena, with a happy expression, walks over to him and lays his food down. "Here Heero, I'll turn on the TV for you. Now, let me get something for myself." Relena walks away as Heero starts eating. Heero begins dazing off as he stairs at the TV. Suddenly, the phone ringing breaks the silence between Heero and Relena. "I'll get it!" Relena says as she leaves her cooking to answer the phone. Heero just looks up at her, then continues eating. "Hello, ...oh hi Quatre, ... yes we're doing fine thanks for asking, yes we are getting along I think, oh that sounds good where do you want to go? Tomorrow at the Silvermoon Dinner, we'll be there, oh and is everyone else going? Good, ... well bye." She hangs up the phone and skips over to Heero. "Heero, Quatre just envied us to go with the whole gang to the Silvermoon Dinner, you want to go, right?" Relena questions. Heero doesn't respond he just walks over to the sink and puts both plates in. "I'll clean up, okay?" "Okay, but you still haven't answered my question, do you want to go with them to dinner?" She says as puts her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'll go." "Good, now how about you let me clean up?" Heero just smiles.

It is a warm milky night sky as Heero and Relena drive toward the restaurant. Relena is driving as Heero just stairs out the window. She then turns her head to smile at him, but Heero is gazing out the window. "Heero, what's wrong, with the face you have you would think you're going to a funeral." Heero says nothing and continues to stair endlessly out the window. "Heero, will you please talk to me." Heero looks at her with a sad expression. "Oh Heero." Relena soothingly says as she puts her arm around him.

"Hey, where is every one else?" Duo stammers. "Everyone will get here, just cool down Duo."Quatre responds. "I can't, I just want to eat, then hit that dance floor, right babe?" Duo begins putting his arm around Hilde who is rolling her eyes. "Right Duo". Hilde says. "Hey, here comes Trowa and ... I think that's, yes its Dorothy behind his car. Trowa's car pulls up at the front and he gets out along with Catherine. "Hey, guys, everyone here yet?" "No, we're still waiting for Heero and Relena. Duo says. But if they don' t get here soon I'm gana start into the food!" "Duo, we're not even in yet, so just wait." Wufei yells. "Hey, there they are!" Hilde shouts. Sure enough, a blue car comes rolling up with both Heero and Relena in it. "Hey, Heero, how you doing?" Duo yells. Heero doesn't say anything, he just gets out, but Relena quickly grabs his hand. "Come on Heero, let's go!" The pilots all walk in the Silvermoon Dinner with smiles. "May I help you?" The waiter asks. "Yes, I have a reservation under Winner." "Let me see ... aaaah here you are, Winner, your table is number 5, right this way please." They all walk over to the table and sit down. "Here is you're menu's, I'll be right back with some water, then I'll take you're orders." "Great I'm ganna have!" Duo begins caring on. "Ah, boy, ... this is ganna be a loonnnngggggg night." Hilde sighs.

That night Heero and Relena are in bed watching TV. "Heero, I had a great night, hey, wasn't it funny when Duo spilled wine all over Hilde?" Heero says nothing because he has already fallen asleep. "Oh Heero." She puts her hand on his head. "Good night, Heero."

**Chapter 2/"A New Act"**

_August 20, A.C.198_

A new organization, the Zecks Faction has entered the year 198, will they start a war/At the base, St.Antigo, a meeting with all the soldiers of the Zecks Faction is going on. The second chapter starts here. /"Men, soldiers, it's time to stand up for are justice! We all understand that in the battle with the legendary gundams and the White Fang, Zecks Merquise or rather Milliardo Peacecraft was assassinated! That is why we the Zecks Faction are going to avenge his death. From this day forward, your enemy, ...is the one who killed him! The GUNDAMS! Your life time mission is but one thing, to destroy them! And remember, never show them any mercy!" YEEAAAHHHHHHHH!" The men all yell with high spirits. "Now gundams, get ready to see are true potential."

At Heero and Relena's house, the dark sky has already fallen over it, and inside Heero and Relena are watching TV. "Hahahaha, wasn't that funny Heero? Hu, Heero, whats wrong?" But Heero doesn't say anything. "Oh, he fell asleep again. Why does he always fall asleep? Oh Heero." Relena pulls him over to her and puts his head on her shoulder. She then pulls the covers over them. "Heero." Relena soothingly says to him as she rubs his head. Suddenly, the show Relena is watching gets interupted. "This is a national announcement to the people of the world nations." The man cuts off the screen and a new person comes on.

"Hey Duo, come over here, some announcement is coming on!" Hilde yells to Duo. "Yeah, well I'll be right down just hold on." He comes down the steps and jumps over to Hilde. "So, what is this all about?" "Don't know, just wait and see."

"People of the world nation, ... it's my extreme discomfort that I inform you, that after years of peace a new enemy has arisen. We have been blinded by their intentions. They have been in hiding during this era of peace intentions. They have been in hiding during this era of peace, how could we not see them! Five enemies, they have refused to eradicate us of their powerful toys. They threaten us of extinction. And one of our most powerful leaders was assassinated by them. Because we saw the truth, but got to close. We will wage war against the gundams! We'll sniff them out of their holes and destroy the monsters they are. I ask you to join us and defeat these enemies!" Suddenly there is a huge roar of applause.

"God dammit!" Duo stammers. "Why do they have to do this!" "I don't know Duo?" Hilde murmurs under her breath. Duo then hugs her tight. "Looks like we have to fight again." Hilde begins to cry softly.

"Heemmmmm, looks like another war has begun, except this one, is short a meaning." Trowa murmurs.

"Such a peaceful planet, why must they start a war with us?" Quatre questions. "They don't understand do they?"

"Well Nataku, Wufei says as he looks at Altron, looks like another meaningless war. Do you think you can handle it?"

That day a new sun rises, however, the bitter taste of war is in the air as Heero fixes up Zero for a long and terrible war. "Hey Zero, are you ready for this, because this time it might get out of hand." Zero's eyes just light up for a moment. "Good, because we're all going to need you." Suddenly the door to Wing Zero's hanger flies open. "Heero! I thought you would be here." Relena says as she tries to catch her breath. "You saw the announcement, ... didn't you?" "Yeah, ...I saw it, and I'm going to fight them one by one." "Well, I'm not going to stop you if that's what you want to do. I ... guess ... it is ...for the best, ...right?" "Yeah, ... it is." Heero softly says. I got a call from Quatre, ...we're all meeting tomorrow at the docks, so... I ... can only stay one more night." "Thats fine, ... just fine." Heero then smiles at her.

At Duo and Hilde's place, Duo is also getting ready. "Hey Hilde, ...could you bring those bullets over here?" "Sure Duo." "Great, thanks a lot ...well Deathsite, Duo says as he looks at Deathsite Hell, looks like the God of Death needs to come back from Hell, because tomorrow, we leave for war, so get ready Zecks Faction cause, ...your going DOWN!"

**Chapter 3/"The Pilots Unite"**

_August 22, A.C.198_

The war has begun and the gundam pilots must give up their homes and their lives to fight in the ever-changing world, Heero now must say good bye to Relena. That is where chapter 3, begins. / "Heero, I'm ...going to miss you, why must you go?" "Relena, STOP, as bad as I hate it I must go, to protect you, and the people of the world." Heero says in a raspy voice. "I understand, so, ...I WON'T stop you!" Relena begins to cry, but Heero comes up to her face. "Good bye, ...Relena." With those last words, the leaves on the ground begin to sore high in the sky as Relena and Heero begin to kiss. When the two fall back into reality, Heero smiles at her one last time then walks over to Zero, which is in Bird Mode, and climbs in. "All right Zero, ...lets go now!" With that Zero flies off into the distance. Relena, still surprised by the kiss just smiles and walks away.

In a forest outside of the docks, Zero begins to come out of Bird Mode as it lands. Suddenly, a pair of four sets of green eyes appears behind Zero. "So, you guys got here before me, ...hu." Then Deathsite Hell, Altron, Heavyarms, and finally Sandrock appear from the glowing eyes. "Hey Heero, long time no see, hu." Trowa remarks. "Good to see you to Trowa." Heero responds. "Well, now that everyone is here how about we get started." Duo sarcastically says. "Ya, we better start doing what we gundam pilots are best at." Wufei murmurs. "And what is that?" Duo questions. "Well you should know of all people, ...we sneak aboard a ship!" Wufei yells. "We don't need to, the only ship over there is a Earth Sphere Alliance Ship." Quatre remarks. "Okay then, lets get are gundams on a truck and on that ship before someone gets suspicious." Heero coldly says. "All right, ...lets go!" Duo says.

At the docks a man is watching out for anyone while the sun begins to set. "Heeemmmm, this is a good donut! Heemm, who are you guys?" The guard questions as five boys' walk up to his stand with five trucks that have sheets covered over them. "We came to have are things shipped across the ocean, ...oh and we're going with them." Quatre speaks up. "Well then it will be 500,000 for each of you. Sure you got that kind of money?" "Yeah, we sure do, ...heeeemmmmm, this should cover it for all of us." Duo says as he hands the guard a stack of money. "Well then, ...this is just enough, you can board the ship to the right and I'll have your trucks loaded aboard." "Great, thank you." Quatre politely says.

The night is cold and breezy as general and main officer of the Zecks Faction gets a report in. "So, someone at the port near the Saint Kingdom sighted the gundam pilots boarding a Earth Sphere Alliance ship. How annoying, ...they are all ready on their way here, ...now what the hell do I do next? Heeeemmmmmm, maybe I should have are newest mobile suit the Serpent attack them. Noooooo, I'll just send out some Virgo II's, ...I'm sure they can do the job. But if all five gundams are their, maybe Virgo's might not be enough!"

At the ship all five pilots are under the deck working on their gundams. "Aaaahhhhhhh! Man I'm tired I'm ready to hit the hay!" Duo says as he yawns. "Well, you can go to bed but I'm staying here and work on Nataku." Wufei says in disappointment. "Hey Heero what's wrong with you, ...oh yea I forgot you miss Relenaaa!" Duo teases. "Cut it out Duo cant you see he's upset, ...so just leave him alone!" Quatre yells. "Jeash, lighten up a bit I was just joking." Duo says. Then he walks away with his arms behind his head.

The ocean is ruff and jagged, as a ship full of Virgo II's cross's the ocean. "All right, I have a lock on the ship, should we attack?" Asks a man piloting a Virgo. "Yes, ... then once you have done that, move in and show no mercy." Says the general. "Right Sir."

"Hey Heero, could you pass me that wrench?" Asks Trowa. Suddenly a huge explosion roars on the deck! "Well, it looks like the Zecks Faction has somehow found us. Here we go, are first battle. Heero softly says. Oh Relena."

**Chapter 4/"The First Victory"**

_August 22, A.C. 198_

The battle on the sea has begun and the gundam pilots are now facing their first, but not last war. Shocked to here an explosion, the pilots must show what they're made of. Chapter 4 starts here. / "Well guys, … I think it has started, shall we step in?" Duo says. "Yes, I think now is the time to show the Zecks Faction what we're made of!" Wufei stammers.

On the deck Virgo's are landing everywhere as men run left and right to get away from them. "Look at them run, they have no idea that gundams are on this SHIP!" A man in a Virgo yells as his lands on the deck and begins firing at everything in his way. "Hey you, calls a voice on the Virgo's speaker, If I was you I'd put that beam cannon down." "Why should I?" Responds the man. "Because I'm a gundam pilot, … and you don't want to mess with a gundam pilot." "You ... are ... a ...gundam pilot!" "Bingo!"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh! A GUNDAMMMM!" Suddenly the deck of the ship breaks away and there before the Virgo is FIVE sets of green eyes. "Now you'll see why your not suppose, to talk like that to a gundam pilot." Duo says in a low scary voice. Then, out of the smoke appears Deathscythe Hell, Wing Zero, Heavyarms, Altron, and Sandrock. "LET'S DANCE." Duo says in a low voice. Deathscythe Hell then flies at the Virgo, jumps high in the sky, and comes down swinging his beam scythe around and around until he hits the Virgo and slices it in half. "Well, NOW you know don't you, but looks like it's to late for you." Then, all the other Virgo's, seeing this start shooting at the gundams. "It's to late to win NOW!" Heero yells. Wing Zero puts both of his buster rifles' together and fires. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A man yells as Zero's beam shreds the Virgo to pieces. One Virgo, seeing this terrible sight begins fleeing the screen. "No you don't you cowered!" Wufei says when Altron flies up and sticks it's sword into the Virgo trying to flee. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He yells. "My god, the colonel didn't tell us they're this strong. Remarks a man in a Virgo. Well no matter, I'll get them. The Virgo then pulls out its' beam cannon and aims at Heavyarms, who has it's back turned to it. Now die gundammmmm!" "No, trowaaaaaaa!" Quatre yells when he sees the beam ready to fire. Sandrock then pulls out it's heat shorters and throws them at the Virgo cutting it in half. "Thanks for the help Quatre. Trowa says noticing the explosion. Now lets get to work." Heavyarms begins showering the Virgo's with bullets till there all destroyed.

Zero starts shooting all the Virgo's off but runs out of bullets. "Damn, well no matter." Heero says when Zero pulls out a saber and cuts a Virgo down to size.

At the St.Antigo base, the colonel is waiting for the newest news to come in. "Man, ... I just can't wait anymore, ... what hell is going on out there, ...are my Virgo's winning?" Suddenly the door shots open and a man is standing there with a message. "So, … do you have anything for me?" "Yes sir, we just got a letter back from the battlefield and the." "Are the troops I sent out still out there, and winning?" Buds in the colonel. "Well, no sir ... it turns out that all five gundams are there, and they seem very strong." "Heeemmmm, well then tell the remaining troops to blow the ship up, ... there is still a chance to win this one." "Yes sir!"

At the battlefield the gundams are winning and only nine suits remain. "Men we just got a call in, ...DESTROY the ship now!" "Yes sir!" All the remaining soldiers say at once. Soon the troops begin to rise over the ship and aim their cannons. "What the hell are they doing?" Ponders Duo. "Looks like their going to destroy the ship." Quatre says. "Well then lets not waste are time, get um!" Wufei says as Altron flies at the suits. "Now, FIRE!" Yells the captain. Suddenly all the Virgos fire their cannons at the ship, but Altron gets caught in it. "Eeeeerrrrrr, I will not lose to you!" Wufei yells. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here." Quatre says. "Right, let's meet at that island over there!" Heero yells as he flies toward it. Then with what they have, the rest follow looking back at the ship that has been destroyed.

That night the gundam pilots have their gundams all landed as they try to get some rest for the next day on an island where the stars are shinning brightly. "Man, ... what a day." Duo yawns. "I'm going to bed." Duo then lays down looking at the stars, pulls some covers over him and falls asleep. "Well he's got the right idea again". Wufei says. "See you in the morning." The pilots all fall asleep staring at the star, but Heero does not. He just stairs at the campfire they started then finally goes to sleep. "Ohhh". He says silently to himself. "I miss you, Relena."

**Chapter 5/"A New Worrier Arrives"**

_August 23, A.C. 198_

The year, after colony 198, the gundam pilots have finally won their first battle but now must survive in the cold and lonely world. Lucrezia Noin has decided that she must help the pilots, but the Zecks Faction has other plans. That is where we begin, chapter 5. / Noin, the new leader of an organization with no name is getting old Taurus suits out, they felt that the gundam pilots need all the help that they can get. "Ma'am, we've got your suit ready, … now all we've got to do is get the ones we're using ready" "NO! Noin buds in. You must not fight with me!" "But why ma'am?" "Because I don't want you to get involved." He begins looking at her puzzled. "I understand, but then what should we do with these suits?" "Just leave them here, you'll get your chance to fight its just not now, ...or you will become their enemy." "Right, … well I guess you'll be going out then." Noin just looks at her suit and softly says. "Oh Zecks, where are you?" "I wonder where Colonel Zecks is sometimes to, he would put an end to this." The soldier comments. Noin just smiles.

At a base along the coast of Earth Sphere Unified Nation territory men are getting ready for any sudden attacks. "Now that a war has begun we must keep an eye out for the Zecks Faction." Comments the general. "Well, we will soon find out if their involving us, … I herd there having a meeting on it right now." "Well that's good, we wouldn't want the people involved now would we." Just as he finishes, a man comes in with another who looks younger. "Heeemmm, who is this you brought?" Questions the general. "He's new, responds the man, his name is Jean and he wants to help us fight. He's just fifth-teen but I'm sure that's old enough." "Well do you have what it takes?" "I think, sir?" Jean says in a low nervous voice. "Well … I guess he can." The general says with a smile.

At the St.Antigo base, representatives from both the Earth Sphere and the Zecks Faction are having a meeting about peace. "So, is this war your starting have anything to do with us?" Asks general Hanes. "Well, no it does not, this, this, fake war we have started only evolves the gundams." The other general responds. "Good, that's all we needed to know. But still, I just don't know why you must start this. You said it yourself; this war has no meaning. So why, why are you doing this?" Hanes asks over and over again. "Because they killed Colonel Zecks!" "Oh, and did you know that the gundams destroyed one of your ships?" "What! Which one?" "One that was coming to one of are bases." "No, no, how … can that … be." Hanes stutters. "Maybe you should declare war on them to." "I … don't … know?" "Well make up your mind before it happens again." The general, whose stress is building up, begins thinking of what to do.

That morning at the shoreline, the gundam pilots are all getting ready for a new day. "Well you guys I made the best pancakes I could, considering that we hardly have ANYTHING!" Wufei yells. "Well I think their just fine." Quatre comments. "Yea their great, uuuummmmm, hey Heero what do you think, oh yea I forgot, you only eat things RELENAAAA makes! Duo taunts. Ow! Stop pulling my ponytail Quatre!" "Well you should stop picking on Heero!" Quatre scolds. "I'm just kidding." Duo says. Just then Trowa buds into their conversation. "Hey guys, Heavyarms is picking up fifty mobile suits coming here". Suddenly everyone drops their food. "Hey god dammit, that was good food I made." Wufei says in an angry voice. "No time for that, lets just get this over with." Duo says with a big yawn. "I don't know guys, their moving even faster then we do, next to Zero." "Maybe new models." Quatre ponders. "Well what ever they are, lets get them." Interrupts Wufei. All the pilots, agreeing on one this, get into their gundams and fly off.

At the site where fifty suits are, the new surprise is Serpents; all lined up and ready for battle. "Men, get your suits ready, I think there on their way. Calls out the colonel. "We may have lost the last battle, but this time ... we wont!" "Sir, my radar seems to be picking up a sixth suit behind the gundams." "What, but there is only five. What's going on here?"

At the gundams, the pilots are all ready to destroy the mysterious new suits. "All right guys, lets get umm ... What the hell are those?" Duo questions. "Don't know, but there in my way, so lets get them!" Wufei yells as Altron flies at the Serpents, but suddenly, the suits get ready to fire at him. "Oh, no, ...Wufeiiiiiiii!" Quatre yells. But then, the suits get shot down. "What the hell?" Wufei questions as he sees the suits fall. Just then a white Taurus lands in front of Altron. "Who are you?" Wufei says. "My name is Lucrezia Noin, I've ...come to help you." The two suits just stand there like stones.

**Chapter 6/"The Gundams New Parole"**

_August 24, A.C. 198_

The gundams have been engaged in a terrible fight between the Zecks Factions newest suits named the Serpent Custom. When all seemed lost for the gundams, a new worrier arrived named Lucrezia Noin. This is where chapter 6 begins. / The two suits, one Altron and the other a Taurus stand they're with the fire of Serpents shooting all over. "So your Noin hu?" Wufei ponders. "Yes, you need help and I've brought it." "I don't need any sympathy, I can handle this on my own!" Wufei stutters. "Yea, then why did you almost get hit." Noin says. "Errrrr, fuck you!" "Look, I didn't come here to start a fight with you, I came to help you." "Fine, just STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Wufei yells. Altron flies away toward the Serpents and begins to slice them up. "Noin, what are you doing? This war only involves us, if you help us you'll just get involved to and then who knows what could happen." Quatre scolds. "Guys, now's not the time to be discussing this!" Heero yells. Zero then comes out of bird mode and flies toward a beam coming right at the to suits, it pulls out it's shield and blocks the shot, however, the blast is so strong that Zero goes flying into the ground. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heero yells in pain. "Heero, … HEERO! Quatre screams as he sees this. You did this to Heero, errrrrrrrrr!" Quatre yells with the pain of loss. Sandrock pulls out his beam shorters and begins running a muck through the whole area. "You did this, you did this, YOU DID THIS!" Quatre continues to yell. "Quatre, calm DOWN!" Trowa says in a soothing voice. Quatre, hearing this stops shooting all together. "Trowa, … I can't, ...It hurts so much, … we have to stop this war, it just hurts to much." Quatre slowly says. "I know, I know." Trowa repeats. Heavyarms begins to cover everyone with its bullets and missals. "Without the help of you guys we can't win this war, ...you see we're all use to living to a normal and every day life, but now because of this new war we're all changing, Heero is upset because he miss's the only one to show him any kindness and sincerity and we can all relate to that feeling, we just have to remember that the ones we love are always with us, if we all want to live we must show the Zecks Faction that there mistaken, … and the only way to do that, … is to, … fight them. That is what it's all about." With those words the pilots all cease attacking and think about Trowa's words. "We must … protect … the … o.n.e.s … we … l.o.v.e. That is are mission." Quatre lightly says. "Mission accepted." Heero says. Just then Zero stands up from the blazing fire. At that moment a gleaming hope appears. "I will not fail!" Heero yells when Wing Zero grabs the almost completely destroyed buster rifle. "And your not STOPPING ME!" Heero continues. At that moment Zero fires what is left in the cannon. And all the Serpents get completely destroyed. And then all the gundams stand up with eyes glowing like fire.

"We won't fail." Duo finally says. The gundams all just stand there with fire breathing everywhere.

At a small bar in the cold region of Antarctica, a mysterious man sits with eyes of steel. "Hey you. Calls the bartender. You look a lot like that guy, … what's his name Zecks. But hey if you where really Zecks this fake war would be over." "Heem, Zecks hu, … never heard of a guy named Zecks, but if he did exist, ... he was probably a loser." The man then walks out. With snow falling and drifting, … was the man really Zecks?

At the St.Antigo base the colonel gets a brief summery of what happened to his Serpent troops. "So did my suits win?" Questions the colonel. "Well, … no sir." "What! We just can't win anymore battles can we? Well have the representatives declared war?" "No sir." "God! Well then we're just going to have to help them declare war, it will be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

The night sky has consumed the peach of sunset as the gundam pilots all rest at Noin's base. Noin, who is the only one still up, gets some coffee for herself and sits down to relax. "Those pilots, ... their just so young. I don't think this war should involve any of them, … heeemmm." Then she picks herself up and walks to the bed hangers. When she gets their she finds all the pilots asleep, except for Heero who is on the corner of his bed looking down. "Hu, what's wrong Heero?" Noin questions as she sits next to him. "I can't sleep, I just keep thinking about … about." Heero slowly says. "Heemmm, Relena, right." Noin says. Heero doesn't respond. "Don't worry Heero, I'll bring her here for you, I promise. Now just go to sleep." Heero then smiles at her and crawls back to bed. "Good night, Heero."

**Chapter 7/"Discouraged Heero"**

_August 25, A.C. 198_

The gundam pilots have all found now what they must fight for in a terrible way. Heero, who miss's the only one to show him kindness now has to wait for her to come. This is chapter 7. / That day a new sun rises over Noin's base as the gundam pilots plan another attack. "Okay guys, what do you think we should do next?" Questions Wufei. "Well from what I gather, the Zecks Faction is going to be transporting Serpents to the base St.Antigo. Heero responds. Maybe we should attack them." "Well, there probably going to protect it well, St.Antigo is their most powerful base of all." Duo says. "Well it sounds good to me. Quatre speaks up. This time we can put a huge hole in the Zecks Faction." At that moment, Noin is calling up Relena to tell her to come for Heero. "Yes, hi Relena, … yes, I'm doing fine, … oh yes I called you because it has something to do with that. Yes Heero is here and I called because of that you see Heero has been very upset lately and he is very beat up, ... so if you could, … yes as a mater of fact last night I went to see him when everyone else was asleep but Heero was sitting their on the side of his bed. If he didn't have the mind he had he would have started crying in my arms. Yes, ... oh how about eight-o'clock, … okay I'll see you then, … yea bye." Noin hangs up the phone and begins to sigh. "Oh Heero, don't worry, Relena is on her way."

Along the coast of Earth Sphere Alliance Unified Nation territory, the soldiers are all getting ready to close up. "Nothing out on the ocean sir." "Nor on the radar." "Good, ... now we can close up everything and hit the sack." Says the general. "Yes sir!"

Out on the ocean troops from the Zecks Faction are waiting to attack the coast. "Are we sixty miles from the base yet?" Questions the captain as he walks out of his quarters to see the bright moon. "No sir, but the Serpents are all charged up to attack." "Good, but tell them to hold their fire." Orders the captain.

"All right, are all the Leos back in their hangers?" "Yes sir." At that very moment a man comes running down panicked and in fear. "Sir, the man says as he tries to catch his breath, the radar has picked up three ships out there and on them are Serpents!" "What! Yells the colonel, well the sound the alarm NOW!"

At that moment the captain aboard the ship gives the order to fire. Hundreds and thousands of beams begin to fly across the sky as the base begins to glow, ... then it explodes. "Good, we have completed the mission." "Sir, I think they might have tracked us." "That doesn't matter, no one could survive that kind of explosion."

On that same night all the way across the ocean, the gundams are waiting under a forest canopy for the troops to come. "Hey guys, I got them on the radar." Trowa nervously says. "Good, because it's time to show them what we're made of." Duo says. "Hey, calm down, we can't hit them until they are in front of use." Heero says. The moment Heero ends, carriers begin to appear over the sky. "There they are, … now ... just wait ... wait … NOW!" Yells Trowa. But before he can finish, Duo is already in the sky slashing carriers apart. "Lets go." Quatre says as Sandrock shots up and cuts a carrier in half. "Let's make this a fast one." Heero says. In a carrier behind the fleet, a man discovers the attack. "Sir, look!" "What the hell, ... blast those gundams, eerrrrrrrr … send out the Serpent troops now!" "Sir." At the battlefield, the gundams have already destroyed every carrier in sight. "Well, looks like this one was easy." Wufei says. But at that moment Altron gets shot down. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Wufei yells as Serpents shot him down. "No, Wufeiii!" Heero yells. "Hey don't worry about me, aaahhhhhh!" "Err … Err … Err … no Wufei you're not dyeing, you have a good life and I'll fight for it!" Heero yells. Just then, Zero flies in front of all the shots from the Serpents and gets hit one by one. "Errrrrrrrr, I … can't take anymore, but I'm saving you Wufei, eerrrrrrrrrrrrr, aahhhhhhh!" Heero yells in pain. "G.o.o.d … b.y.e … Relena, aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heero says as he slowly loses consciousness. "No, … Heero." Quatre slowly says to himself. "God damn, someone back me up." Duo says as Deathscythe Hell cleans up. "Now don't mess with us!" Duo yells when Deathscythe cuts up all the Serpents. Heero, not knowing anything lays in Zero unconsciouse, and in pain.

At Noin's base, Relena waits for Heero to come back. "Don't worry, I think they should be back soon." Noin says with comfort. Suddenly, Noin's phone rings. "Hello, oh yes are they, … oh I see, but what about, oh my, yes we'll be right down." Noin then hangs up the phone with fear in her eyes. "What is it Noin?" Relena questions. "It's Heero." With those last words Relena and Noin run out of the room.

Down stairs in the hanger Duo and Quatre walk Heero over to medical. Heero is all bloody and bruised as Relena walks over to Duo. "HEERO! Duo what happened, why is he all bloody and hurt?" "Well, he tried to sacrifice his life for Wufei. We're going to take him to medical" "No just give him to me!" Relena says as she grabs Heero from the wheeler. "Oh Heero, why did you leave?" Relena then puts Heero in her arms and begins to rock him. Just then, ... Heero wakes up in her arms. "Relena, thank you … for … coming back, errrrrrr, aahhhhh!" Heero says with pain as low as he can. "Don't talk Heero, ... just go to sleep … heeemm." Relena soothingly says as she begins to rubs his wounds and sings him to sleep. "It will be all right when you wake up." With the last words of her breath, Heero falls asleep.

**Chapter 8/"Declaration of War"**

_August 26, A.C. 198_

Declaration on the gundams is coming closer every minute and Heero, the best pilot the gundams have is terribly injured. Now the pilots are planning an attack on the strongest base the Zecks Faction has, St.Antigo. Will they survive? Chapter 8. / A new day has begun and the gundam pilots plan out their next move while the soldiers of Noin work on the pilot's gundams. Noin, the leader of the base is watching the pilots working diligently. That moment Relena walks in with a smile on her face. "Excuse me, ...Noin." Just then Noin turns around to see Relena as happy as day. "Yes, what is it Relena?" "Well I was hoping to make Heero some soup, do you have any around?" "Yes, we have everything you need down stairs. Oh, and how is Heero doing?" Questions Noin. "Well he hasn't woken up yet, but I really enjoy taking care of Heero. It makes me feel so happy." Noin just smiles as Relena walks out. Down stairs, the gundam pilots are all working hard as Duo comes in with some news. "Hey guys, I got some bad news, It looks like for some reason the Earth Sphere might declare war on us." "But why, what did we do to them?" Quatre exclaims. "Well, I think last night when we were fighting, … they staged an all out attack on a Earth Sphere base, … so I guess their blaming us." Duo says in a low voice. "So then what do we do next?" Trowa questions. "We should attack St.Antigo base." Wufei alarmingly says. "WHAT!" The pilots all say at once. "That's crazy! Duo yells. That base is so strong we'd never win!" "But that is exactly my point. Wufei buds in. We would be able to scare the Zecks Faction hard if we attack it. I mean you said it yourself it's their strongest base, so if we hit it they'll be weak." "You're right, I say we do it!" Trowa says. "Okay, … well I'll be right back." Quatre says as he walks away towards the bed hangers. But the minute Quatre gets their Relena almost hits him at the door. "Oh, sorry Relena." Quatre apologizes. "It's okay." She responds. "Hey what are you doing with that soup?" Quatre asks. "Well, … I'm taking Heero some, if he wakes up." Relena slowly says. "Well I came here because of that. Quatre begins to speak up. I want you to keep Heero with you Relena. Relena looks at him puzzled and confused. You see I don't want him to suffer any more, so keep him, … take good care of him, just please keep him away from the battlefield." "Okay, … Quatre." Relena quietly says. "Good, thank you Relena." With that, Quatre walks away.

At St.Antigo a meeting is going on with the Earth Sphere and the Zecks Faction. "So you saw the gundams attacking one of are bases last night?" Hanes questions. "Yes, they just want you to get involved in this game. They think that if they should suffer, then you should suffer." "I agree. A man yells as he stands up out of his chair. Those gundams want nothing but to start a war with us, we must stop them at once!" "Yes Hanes, if you wait any longer, they just might attack again, then more of your soldiers, your people will die." "No, I … just can't, … if we declare war, it will be a repeat of the last war. I just don't know." Hanes says. "You should really hurry up or this might get serious." "NO, you'll wait for my decision!" Hanes yells. "Well, you do that, you do that."

Back at Noin's base the gundam pilots are getting their gundams loaded up on a carrier. "Hey Quatre, is Heero coming with us to?" Duo asks. "No, I'm leaving him here with Relena." Quatre responds. "Oh, I see, well I guess its okay, … okay lets get Deathscythe ready!" Duo yells. Back at the bed hangers, Heero is slowly waking up as he sees Relena's bright happy face. "Hi, Relena, errrrrrrrrr, thank you ...for helping me." Heero says in pain. "Heero don't say anything just relax you must not move." "Yeah, … errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." He says again in pain. "Don't worry Heero, we're going home and you can sleep all you want. Now here's some soup, eat it up and then we'll leave for home." Heero just smiles as Relena walks out. Outside in the hanger the pilots are all boarding the carrier. "All right you guys be careful. Noin comfortably says to the pilots. And one thing, if you need are help just radio to us, we'll be waiting outside of the base if you need any help." "Thank you Noin, we're going to need all the help we can get." Quatre says. With that the pilots board the carrier and get into the cockpit. "Right, hey Noin do we have clearance?" Duo question on the speaker. "Yes, your all go." Then the doors of the building open and slowly as the bright sun gleams in, the plane takes off. "Well guys, get ready to fight the strongest base around." Duo says as they fly off into the distance.

**Chapter 9/"St.Antigo Base"**

_August 26, A.C. 198_

The year, after colony 198, the gundam pilots have all decided that in order to put an end to the Zecks Faction they must attack St.Antigo base. Chapter 9. / In the cockpit of the carrier the gundam pilots are in, everyone has gone to sleep, however, the St.Antigo base drawls closer every minute. "Aaahhhhhh, eeemmm, well that was the best night I ever had I feel great!" Duo yawns as he comes into the cockpit to discover Wufei piloting it. "So, are we there yet?" Duo questions with another loud yawn. "No, we won't be there for another hour." Wufei responds. "Yea, well then I'm going back to sleep." Duo walks out of the cockpit and before he goes back to sleep he thinks to himself. "I wonder how Heero is doing?"

At Heero and Relena's house, Heero is resting on a couch while Relena sits next to him making sure that he's all right. "Oh Heero." Relena says as she puts his head on her lap. However, the next thing she knows, she again is holding him tight in her arms. Heero, who feels the warmth of her body, slightly wakes up. Heero then looks up at her and finally knows what it feels like to be noticed and wanted. For as a child, Heero only ever felt the pain of loss and the pain that no one ever cared for him, he was nothing but an unwanted child. He would get beat up and heart every day, however now Heero finally gets to feel wanted as Relena holds him tight he feels the warmth of love, the warmth of happiness. Gently, he falls asleep thinking about all the care and attention he finally received, and that is all he ever wanted. Heero & Relena

At the Earth Sphere base that was destroyed men search the perimeter for what they can find. But everything is left in ruins, for no one had survived. "Hey, Jean what do you think happened here, … do you really think the gundams did this?" Asks a man as he looks at the rubble and metal lying all over. "No, … I mean why would the gundams attack their own land, because when we were living peacefully, this land was and still is a home to them, they wouldn't attack it, besides this war only involves them and the Zecks Faction, they wouldn't want us to fight to." Jean says as he looks at the sky with a sort of puzzlement in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess your right, but hey wouldn't that mean that the Zecks Faction attacked" With the mans last words they both stair at each other as other people all around search for survivors. "Did they do it?" Jean whispers to himself.

That day all the way over at St.Antigo base the carrier filled with four gundam pilots draws ever closer to its site. "Okay you guys, … ready?" Duo questions with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, lets do this!" Wufei stammers.

Just then at the St.Antigo base the radar's begin tracking the carrier. "Sir, there's a unidentified carrier coming here. It's asking for permission to land." "Well don't let it in!" Orders the captain. "But why sir?" "Because they could be the gundams, … now shot it down!" "Sir."

Outside the carrier slowly descends as Serpents shot at it. Unfortunately the carrier crashes into a Serpent hanger. "Damn, it crashed!" Yells a man in a Serpent. "Hey what the?" Suddenly the carrier splits open and Deathscythe comes walking out. "A GUNDAM! Fire ... fire … fire!" He yells. But it is to late; the Serpent gets sliced in half. "Looks like this ones in the bag!" Duo says. Just then a dragon fang comes flying out, it hits the Serpent blowing it up. "You're going down!" Wufei yells. Altron walks out of the carrier and starts spewing fire out of its dragon Fangs. "Now your dead!" He yells again. At that moment, Sandrock comes walking out along with Heavyarms. "Lets do this." Trowa lowly says as Heavyarms begins to fire at the suits with all its missals. "Can't talk now, I got some work to do." Quatre stammers. Sandrock flies out to two Serpents and slices them in half with its heat shorters. Bullets and beams start flying everywhere as the gundams try desperately to destroy the base. "Man, this defense is incredible, I don't know if we can pull this one off?" Duo ponders to himself. At that moment Sandrock becomes entangled in never ending beam shots. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Quatre yells in pain. Looks like your not strong enough to fight Serpents, hu Sandrock. I understand." With Quatre's last words Sandrock falls to its grave. "Errrr, no Quatre!" Trowa yells. Heavyarms begins to cover Sandrock. "Errrrr come on Quatre, you have to get up, I can't hold them any longer, errrrr ahhhh!" Trowa lightly yells. "Come on Sandrock! You have to stand up! Trowa's hurt. Stand up!" Quatre yells. Sandrock slowly stands up and throws its heat shorters at the Serpent cutting it in half. "Huh, huh, huh, are you okay Trowa?" Quatre questions as he tries to catch his breath. "Yea, thanks Quatre." On the other side of the base, Deathscythe and Altron are cutting up all the Serpent hangers. "Errrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duo yells. Deathscythe slashes a hanger right in half causing a chain of explosions all around the base. "Man this base is really strong, but it is time to show them what the God of Death is made of." As the fire burns at the base, Altron slices every suit in his way. "Errr ahh, Errrrr ahhh!" Wufei continues over and over again as he slices everything. "No one can beat me!" He yells. Just then all the pilots here something on the loud speaker. "Guys, if you want to win this save your energy, just use your bullets." "I don't know who that was, but they've got the right idea." Duo remarks.

**Chapter 10/"Heartless Nightmare"**

_August 27, A.C. 198_

The beginning of a terrible war has begun and the pilots are fighting the strongest base the Zecks Faction has, St.Antigo. Without Heero and his gundam, will the pilots make it? Chapter 10. / At the base St.Antigo, representatives who are discussing the gundams war are being shook around as the pilots fight outside. "What the hell is going on out there? Are we under attack by someone?" Questions Hanes. "Yes sir, it seems that the gundams are the ones responsible." "WHAT! General Hanes yells. How could they, it's not like them." "Well sir, maybe now is the time to declare war." In the generals head he begins to discuss the problem. "What should I do? If I declare war, it could be the beginning, … of the end."

Outside, the gundams are desperately trying to get up. "Guys, I … can't … do … this … anymore." Quatre slowly says in pain. "No, we're not giving up … this is not the END!" Trowa yells. Heavyarms shots up a Virgo and blows it up, but quickly gets knocked down. "Errrrrr, … no, … we're not giving up that fast." Trowa slowly and painfully remarks as explosions cut him up. "No! Trowa, … we can do this, ...because we are right, this war has no meaning, so we must show them that. Without sympathy, we can't do anything, Heero was our last hope but he's hurt because of a careless mistake we made. This is all are fault and we must correct it. We must correct it, … before … it's to LATE!" With Quatre's speech, Sandrock finally stands up. "Now, … lets do this." Sandrock flies at the Serpents and Virgos and begins to create a battle no one thought Sandrock could do. It starts cutting off Serpent legs, then it shots up Virgos in the head so they lose visual, and not being able to see, Sandrock slices them in half. "My god, is that Quatre?" Duo ponders. "Yes, this is the Quatre that has no fears, you guys, Quatre is are leader, he was the one that brought us together and he's doing it again." Trowa responds. "Yeah, you're actually right, now lets do this." Duo snickers to himself as Deathsythe slashes a whole army of Virgo II's.

At the courthouse in St.Antigo, Hanes is getting some advice from the defense minister of the Zecks Faction, who is secretly trying to get him to declare war. "Well, what do you say Hanes, the gundams destroyed your ship the Stingray, they whipped out your highest rank base, and now they've come for your life, isn't that enough for you." The general Hanes begins to sweat as he gets ready to start another journey into darkness the people will suffer in. "Well Hanes? You know if you don't do it now it will just get worse." The defense minister scolds. "Heeeemmmm, … put me online with the world broadcast system now." General Hanes says as he gets out of his chair and stands up in front of the hall. "Right, … your online to the whole world now, you can go." A man with a camera says as he points his finder up. 'Emmm eemmm, … people of the world nations and citizens off the world. As you already know the Zecks Faction has been engaged in a terrible war with the gundams, however we the people of the Earth Sphere have been trying desperately to put an end to this. But the gundams now have also begun to retaliate against use. So from this day on we would like to announce that we to are declaring war. Thank you." At the moment the general is done, the defense minister begins to snicker with a broad smile.

At Heero and Relena's place, Heero who sees this begins to desperately try to get up as he grins. But still in pain, he falls back down yelling a low stammer of pain. "Heero, you must not try to get up!" Relena yells for his safety. Relena seeing this runs right over to him and checks if he's hurt. "Yeah, your right about my health, but it hurts me inside and out, this is just the beginning of another retaliation." Heero says as low as he can not straining his voice. "I know Heero, I know. Now, just get some sleep." Heero just smiles at her and goes to sleep. "Heeemm, sleep tonight, Heero." She says as she puts his head on a pillow.

At the St.Antigo base the gundams all get the news that the Earth Sphere is declaring war. "What, how could they?" Wufie coldly says. "Sounds like the Zecks Faction's plan worked." Trowa responds. "Yea, it looks like it worked." Duo painfully remarks. But hey, maybe we can beat them, I mean we are gundam pilots." "N, we maybe gundam pilots, but that just won't be enough. I say we get are ass's out of here." Wufie declares. Just then the gundams all put their weapons away and fly off into the dark sky. "Don't worry St.Antigo, we'll be back." Duo remarks.

Back at Hilde and Duo's place, Hilde begins to devise a plan. "Man, this just doesn't make any sense, why would the Earth Sphere declare war, heeeeemmm, well maybe Duo's going to need some help, and I know just where to get it from."

**Chapter 11/"A Reckless Recovery"**

_August 28, A.C.198_

The year is after Colony 198; the gundam pilots have lost a battle that just meant too much. The Earth Sphere Alliance has declared war and the battles continue to rage on. Will the pilots finally meet their match? Maybe Duo has other plans. Chapter 11. / At Quatre's suburban home Quatre and Sandrock begin to rest up, for to Quatre the war has taken too much from him. "Sandrock, this senselessness has just taken to much from me." Quatre painfully says with low spirits. I don't know what I will do, … if I keep this up I'll never help the others win this, … I'm in too much pain, don't you feel the same Sandrock? A silent pause of no action fills the air with Quatre standing like a ghost waiting for a response, but to no avail. Well, … I guess I'll leave you here Sandrock, when I return we should be ready to fight again." With his finish, Quatre walks out of a hanger he built for Sandrock down a long dirt road in the never-ending dark sky around it. But with a gleaming hope in his heart, Quatre stops to gaze at the never-ending sky of sparkling stars. "Nights like this make me feel good inside, like no matter what happens, someone will always be there to guide me on the right path." Then Quatre sits down to relax a bit. But soon continues to walk toward his home. "I'll relax for a bit like Heero, then I'll return to the battlefield."

At Noin's base, she begins to gather up all the information about what has happened so far. "So the last report on the pilots is that 01, 02, 04, and 05, have disappeared. But what about 03? What happened to 03?" Noin whispers to herself. She begins to type and type trying to find out. Suddenly her computer beeps. "Hu, … so 03 along with the pilot Trowa Barton have been captured, … well I'm sure the others will get him out, they would never leave Trowa their."

In a dark forest outside of St.Antigo Serpent troops begin to pick up a reading. "Sir I'm getting a distress signal from squadron eight. Reports one of the soldiers. It seems that 02 is attacking them." "Well then, heeeemmm, main troops, we have new orders to attack 02!" Commands the general. "Yes sir!" The men yell together. The Serpents begin to enter the area as Leo troops behind them watch out for any movement with sniper guns. ''All right gundam show your face, ... you cant hide forever." "Actually I can, ...but I have a appointment to keep with 03. Now get OUT OF MY WAY!" Deathsythe Hell suddenly flies out of the forest and starts to slash up Serpents one by one. "Go to hell all of you!" Duo remarks in anger. "Now to get to St.Antigo and free Trowa." Just then Deathsythe Hell flies off but gets pulled down by a Leo. "Get off you Bitch!" Duo yells as he slashes the Leo's arm off. "Heemm, now to get to St.Antigo." Duo says out of breath.

At the St.Antigo base workmen are rebuilding the damaged base but their work comes to a end when Deathsythe Hell flies in and begins to run a muck through the whole base shooting any surviving Serpents down to there feet. "All right, ... now to find the prison section." Duo starts to scan all the buildings with Deathsythe's scanner. "All right, ... lets ... s.e.e … now … ah, … right there!" Then Deathsythe runs over to one of the buildings and kneels down smashing a whole in the wall. "Right I'll be back in ten minutes so wait up for me!" Duo says to Deathsythe Hell as he runs to the main computer.

Miles away at an Earth Sphere Alliance Serpent squadron Leo's belonging to an organization by the name of the gorilla's hide, ready to ambush the Serpents. "Now, … Jean I want you to use your dober gun to shot the Serpents, ... and the rest of you follow Jean." Commands the general. "Right now, ... here's your big moment Jean, ... you are responsible for the attack on a Serpent squadron so don't mess up." Jean scolds at himself. "Now wait, … wait, … wait, … now!" Jean yells as his Leo along with others stand up out of the trees and stages an attack with dober guns. "Hey, ... I thought they're on are side?" Questions one of the Serpent troop pilots. "GUESS AGAIN!" Jean says as his Leo pulls out a saber and slashes the serpent in half.

Back at St.Antigo Duo has found out wear Trowa is and is on his way to find him. "Now it should be around hear, heeemmm, … ah down there." Just then Duo gets hit in the head with a gun and falls down in pain. "Don't think your going to release the prisoner gundam pilot." Snickers the man who hit Duo. "Sir, I've captured the pilot of 02, and I'm bringing him in for questioning." The man says on his radio. "Man, ahhhhhh, sorry Trowa, I was so close, I'm sorry, … errrrrrr!" Duo whispers to himself in pain on the floor.

In the main headquarters of the base, the main general and advisor begins to devise a plan. "Now that we have two pilots its just a matter of time till we have all the pilots, ... then I can begin to construct my latest mobile suit."

**Chapter 12/"Portrait of Betrayal"**

_August 29, A.C.198_

The year is after Colony 198; with the ever-changing world at their feet the gundam pilots are one by one loosing, everything they know and love. For because of the Zecks Faction the people of the Earth Sphere are falling into a trap that not even the gundam pilots realize. Chapter 12. / At St.Antigo Base that day the two gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton are in questioning, then are to be executed. "So are you going to tell us where the other gundam pilots are?" Questions one of the soldiers. "Yeah right, … eerrrrrrrr … if you think I'm going to tell you that you got something coming, … ahhhhhhhhh!" Duo answers lowly in pain but not to show fear. "You son of a bitch no one talks to me like that you little!" "Ahahaha, you shouldn't use your energy on him, ... anyway they'll both be executed in three hours." Another soldier says as he holds his hand in front of the other. "You're right, now take the prisoners away, I don't even want to look at them." "Errrrrrrr you, ... just you watch when I get my gundam you'll be the first to get it!" Duo angrily yells. "Yeah right, … you won't be getting your gundam back ever again."

Deep in the forests of the Zecks Faction's territorial land the gorillas plan out their next move to attack the Earth Sphere and the Zecks Faction. "Okay, ... now everybody have your dober guns ready." Asks the general. "Yes sir, everybody's dober gun is responding." "Good, now all we have to do is attack their nearest transport route." "Well sir that would be in the section of two point three-three-nine." Responds a soldier, as huge Leos are loaded onto transport trucks. "Well is that so, well then we attack that point tonight, ... now everybody get ready this might be a tough one."

Because of the gorillas however, the Earth Sphere Alliance begins to question the matter. "Well gentlemen, over the past two days of are new beginning, some of are troops disagreed with us and have been continually attacking the Serpents that the Zecks Faction has been sending us. Say Hanes. Now we can't let that happen because the Zecks Faction will begin to hate us. Today we started a new life, but their just messing it up for us so we must retaliate against them!" "Yes but if we do this the war will get to out of hand. Declines one of the representatives. We can't sacrifice the citizens for a war. It's already to out of hand and doing this will make it worse." "I agree with him in a way, ... but if we don't do anything they'll continue to attack us till wear gone!" Buds in another representative. "Yes well be that as it may we should all agree to make peace." General Hanes ends.

At Lucrazia Noin's base that day a strange person arrives. "Hello, may I speak to Colonel Noin please?" Questions the stranger. "Heeemm, who are you?" The guard asks in puzzlement. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't present my name, ... it's Hilde Schbeiker." "Well hold on I'll call her for you." The guard says as he picks up the phone. "Yes hi Colonel I have someone down here who wants to see you, … her name is ... ah Hilde Schbeiker, yes … okay I'll tell her. She'll be down in a moment why don't you sit over their." Hearing this Hilde does as commanded and sits down with a sad grin. A few moments later the door flies open. Hilde shots up like a firecracker. "So you are Hilde it's a pleasure." Noin complements. "No the pleasures all mine." Hilde stutters.

"Well follow me." Noin says with a smile. In Noin's office Hilde sits down, then Noin. "So what brings you here to my headquarters?" "Well I was hopping since you have Taurus mobile suits that you would let me have one. You see after the Earth Sphere joined with the Zecks Faction I decided to help one of the pilots." Hilde lowly says. "You mean the pilot Duo Maxwell?" Noin responds. "Well yeah, ... I want to be with him and help him make it through this terrible war." "You know if Duo was really here right now he would tell me no, and I agree but your heart seems to set on this since you came all this way so." Noin pauses for a second then turns to Hilde and smiles.

That night hidden under the trees the gorillas wait for the transport convoy to come." Now everyone when the convoy gets here I want you to use the sniper attack plan, got it?" Questions the general. "Yes sir." "Now men here they come." Sure enough above the canopy hovers carriers.

"Right 003 get to position green and tell us what kind of carriers they are, 002, 004, 008, 00, and 0010 move to position two seven and fire when 003 gives to the go, now 005, 006, 007, and myself will stay here to hit the back of the troops, ...now lets do this!" Commands Jean as the Leos slowly move out. "Right, this is 003 I have the visual it looks like nine RX349's.

Fire on my count one, two, three, count!" Suddenly the second team begins to fire at the carriers from under the trees. "Sir were being shot at by the gorillas, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" declares one of the carriers. "Dam those gorillas." Yells the commander of the convoy. "Sir behind us, there are more troops." "What, ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yells the commander as his carrier is shot down with the rest. "We got them, ... Mission complete." Comments Jean.

**Chapter 13/"The New Weapon"**

_August 30, A.C.198_

The year A.C.198 of August, with the pilots gone on their separate ways will the Earth feel the wrath of the Zecks Faction, and how about the gorillas? All that will be told here. Chapter 13. / The night is dark, dark as the sky. Troops of the Zecks Faction searching for the lost 05 are about to get a surprise. "0034 have you found any trace of the gundam yet?" Questions pilot 0035. "No but I bet he's out here, ... he's just playing a game of hide and seek." 34 responds. "Oh really, well I don't know about you butt. I really hate that game!" He responds. As the suits continue their endless game to find 05, a dark shadow has already struck 0036. It lies there on the ground helpless and sparking as the two suits find it. "My god, what happened, ... he didn't even send out a distress signal?" 34 coldly says. "May be he wasn't able to, I think the Gundam got him." responds 35. "No really, do think. WAIT what the hell is THAT!" 34 panics. Just then behind 0035 a dark suit appears with a beam staff in the air. "It's the, the, the, gundammmmm!" And with those last words 0035 is destroyed. "Now who's next?" Wufei declares. "No you don't gundam you'll never get me. The pilot 34 yells. Just then with the roar of the engines the Serpent suit makes it's way into the air. Now feel this!" He says as a heavy shower of bullets covers the suit engulfing it down to the dirt. "Errr you son of a bitch, you can't stop me I am a gundam pilot!" Wufei roars. Altron quickly makes its rise up above the suit, swings the beam staff and slashes the Serpent. With that the gundam falls back down on it's feet with a hard jerk. "These puny soldiers are nothing to Nataku, they fight us with all they have and continuously loss, but why do they fight I wonder, ... I just don't understand this fake war." Wufei mutters.

That same night across the land the Gorillas team plan out their new strategy. "Um sir we have in the new orders and you won't believe this but the headquarters has sent us a little, how do you say present to help us." A uniformed man stumbles to say as he comes into the chief's tent. "Oh really, well it seems headquarters has gone all the way this time for us." Chief answers. "What do you mean sir?" Ponders the soldier. "Err never mind that now go get back to your station, were wasting time!" Commands the chief. "Opps, sorry about that chief." He responds as he again stumbles out back to his post. As he disappears the chief begins to ponder in his head. "Well it seems that headquarters sent us are Virgo's heeeem now well finally stand more of a chance." He snickers to himself. Out side the nets are being removed to reveal 10 Virgo's in good shape. "Now lets hurry up around here, hey you get those valves open, oh and watch the filters they get hot, oh boy this is hard getting these things ready but what great suits they'll be." Jean orders then snickers also to himself.

However, in their cells the beaten Duo and Trowa wait for their sentence. Bang! "Dam these doors are rock solid I can't open them!" Duo remarks as he slams his body up against the door. "Hey why don't you just calm down, I'm sure one of the others will come for us." Trowa responds too the defeated Duo. "Yeah, … but what if they don't come then, well we'll die here." Duo anxiously says. "Hey how many times have you been in a cell, … you always one way or another got out." Trowa says. "Maybe you're right, I mean Heero always comes to save us." Duo smirks. "That's the spirit Duo, … they'll come just watch." As Trowa finishes they both rest their eyes and try to get some sleep.

As the new sun rises over the land a battle gets ready to break out in the desert. "Storm troops section one clear." "Storm troops section two all clear." "Roger area and all two sectors clear ready to move out transport carriers." Just as the colonel of the Zecks Faction's desert troops finishes his sentence a barrage of twenty carriers makes its way over the dry sandy land. But on a sand dun just a mile to the left the Gorillas new Virgo's equipped with sand weaponry get ready for their assault. "Now men when I give the orders to attack you all will use your thruster's to get a maximum of five-thousand feet in the air then shut off the thruster's and make a free fall down with your guns at a non stop shooting gallery, any questions? A long pause. Good now get into position." Jean orders. The suits then wait a few minutes for their deadly assault. "All right men looking good no sign of the dam gorillas. Wait what the!" As the colonel stops ten Virgo's fly up then free fall we'll shooting. "DIE you monsterrrrsss!" Jean yells as his suit showers the Serpents with bullets. "Not today!" The colonel of the storm troops declares as he pulls out a beam saber. "NOW YOU DIE GORILAZES!" He stammers.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Chapter 14/"Reunion with Hilde"**

_August 30, A.C.198_

The year 198 as the gundam pilots Duo and Trowa await their sentence a major battle is taking place that morning between the Gorillas and the Zecks Faction, a battle that will change the course of the war forever. Chapter 14. / "NOW YOU DIE GORILZES!" He stammers. Suddenly the Virgo holding Jean ends its fall and jumps out of the way before it is struck. "You dam bitch, where the hell did you get that beam saber?" Jean questions. "You fool I'm a commander and of course I would equip a beam saber on my Serpent suit." He responds. "Err you little how dare you, ... but no matter that I still beat you errrr ah." Jean stammers as his suit flies at the Serpent suit. "Don't even think about it you dumb shit." Criticizes the commander. The suits begin to battle it out, the Virgo shots its gun but the Serpent dodges it and slashes the Virgo. "Errrrr you, you'll never defeat me! Jean says back. Now take this you bastard." As the Serpent dodges the gun bullets the Virgo retaliates by shoving it's gun in the Serpents face and shooting. The machine gun continues to fire until it shots off the head. "Noooooo!" Yells the Commander as his suit blows up. "Now to help the others."

Even though this battle is going on earlier that night the gundam pilots are but one hour away from their exaction. "Dam Trowa they haven't come yet, ... I don't understand I thought they would be here to save us a long time ago." Duo sadly remarks. "Yeah, maybe your right this time Duo, I mean Heero would of come by now if he would save us." Trowa answers. But little do the pilots know outside of the base sits the camouflaged Altron ready to attack. As it looks on through a grove of trees Wufei plans his attack plan. "Heeemmm, well I should just storm in butt, ... that would cause a commotion and I would get torn down, ... so I have to be stealthy. The Altron begins to slowly sneak behind the main warehouse and opens the doors slowly. "So this one is abandoned, then I can leave Nataku here." Wufei jumps down and make his way to the prisoner cells. As he gets their he spots the cell with two guards in front of it. "Yeah so I said to Jack I don't give a shit if you don't pay me back just remember that I'm the one with the mobile suit here." Laughs a guard. "Yeah you're so right about that I mean I had to … ohh." "Hey what the ... ah ohh." Bang! The two guards hit the floor hard as Wufei puts the sleeper on them. "Hey what was that, ... do you think Heero came." Duo ponders. Suddenly the door flies open and Wufei stands boldly ready for gratitude. Hey Heerooooo, oh it's you Wufei." Duo says with disappointment. "Oh so that's the gratitude I get from you two. "Thanks for the rescue Wufei." Trowa Complements. "Well at least one of you appreciated what I did. Now let's get those gundams of yours and brake out." The pilots now united make their way down the hall to the hangers when the alarm system goes off. "Dam now what?" Duo hurries to say. "Good thing I planed ahead. Wufei then pulls out a detonator. I planted bombs around the main rooms and halls before I came for you two." "That's thinking ahead." Trowa says. Wufei then detonates the bombs and suddenly the whole hanger shakes. What the hell is going on?" Questions the chief commander as he runs into the main control center. "Sir the base has been infiltrated and the pilots that were captured are trying to get out, … what they did, sir they just got their gundams and are outside running a muck!" Panics the soldier that is responding to a distress call. "Dam, no how could they get the gundams back." The commander scolds at himself. Outside of the base St.Antigo the gundams are already running muck. Trowa is showering all the Serpents with bullets as the others jet out. "Now here is my last regard to you St.Antigo." Trowa says. Suddenly Heavyarms' Missile pods all open. "No how could one suit have so many missiles?" Cowers a soldier. At that moment all the bullets and missiles Heavyarms has are released in a tremendous storm of firepower. As they all impact Heavyarms leaves the scene.

That night the three pilots sit outside awaiting their next attack. The night sky is turned to day as the new sun rises. "Aaaahhhhhhh, man I need some sleep I think I'll hit the hay in Deathsythe. Duo yawns. Good night everybody." Duo walks off towards Deathsythe but is stopped by a gust of dust and wind. "Ahhh what the hell? Hu is that a suit." Duo ponders then guards to block the dust. "Hey that's a Taurus suit, maybe one of Noin's." Trowa questions. With a hard thump the Taurus lands and opens it's cockpit to reveal Hilde. She makes her way down on the cable to greet the surprised Duo. "Hilde what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!" Duo scolds. "Well that's the greeting I get! Hilde scolds back. I thought you would be happy to see me." "I am, but out here you could get hurt its just not safe. But anyway it is good to see you but I'm sort of tired right now. So if you don't mind I'm hitting the hay." Duo yawns again. "Oh boy, ... well I might as well too." Hilde yawns. The two walk off toward Deathsythe and head in. "Boy I'll never understand those two." Wufei ponders. "Yeah that Duo a true romantic and a GREAT greeter." Trowa remarks.

**Chapter 15/"Life Line Cut"**

_September 4, A.C.198_

As the Zecks Faction continues too gain strength from every defeat of the Gundams, a dark shadow looms over the only possible hope for are restless heroes. Chapter 15. / Supply lines begin to fall in southern Asia, and with every move the Guerrilla forces become stronger by the day. Their next target is one that will choke St.Antigo Base by the throat. As troops begin their long march north Jean plots their next move. "Are unit was successful in the Gobi, now we must redirect to the northern sites and hit the mother of all targets. Running from West to east straight to St.Antigo base is a railway which constantly re supplies the facilities." Remarks Jean. "I agree the railway may be are ticket to determining St.Antigo's fate, but do you see us of such a threat?" Questions a top Officer. "The rail line has one large depot along its route, if taken we cut the tracks course in half. Plots Jean as he rolls out a map. These batteries set up around the depots perimeter are the only blockades stopping are forces from capturing the base." Suddenly, an officer approaches from the back. He appears battle scared, but intelligent. "Commander if a may make a suggestion. Are combat troops of the Eastern division have a wing of heavy fighters prepared for any support needed. They can fly support by strategic bombing the batteries while we distract the AAA's." Jean is surprised but relived of this news. "That would allow are troops east access to the facilities. We could even possibly capture some Serpent suits for ourselves." Jean approaches. "Then we should contact the wing immediately, this operation requires all assistance necessary." Pushes one of the commanders. With their plan under way, the troops prepare for the long march north to the supply route loading all their mobile suits onto mobile carriers.

As dawn sets over Quatre's home in Europe, he begins his idea to strike back. "Sandrock, I know that you can achieve more power, but how? He skips through dozens of files loaded on his computer. The answer is there, but what can I do to make you stronger Sandrock? If only I had new designs to enhance the Gundams so they could beat these Serpents, but how?" "I believe I can be of some assistance." Enters a soft voice from the dark. Quatre quickly pulls out his gun but is stopped when he discovers its' identity. The sound of a gun banging on the floor echoes through the hanger. Then Silence.

Outside of the St.Antigo base lies the three Gundams preparing their next assault. Duo paces up and down the area trying to come up with a plan but to no avail. "Man, no matter what I try to plan the idea is always the same, we storm into the base and overwhelm them. But that just wont cut it." Remarks Duo. "We have to wait for the right time for a strike. The Bases defenses are to great and trying to storm it will only cause another defeat." Adds Hilde. "The Guerrilla forces have begun their advance deep into Zecks Faction territory and it's only a matter of time before their actions effect the St.Antigo Base. Its best to wait it out for now until the time comes to mobilize again. Wufie says as he finishes repairs to the Altron Gundam. Are Time will come, just be patient."

Alone in the distance a cry of wheels screeching to a halt are herd entering the 96th supply depot along the St.Antigo railway. "Commander, the supply train has successfully entered the perimeter, we will now commence in the unloading process." Informs one of the solders. As the doors open and crates are racked, a noise of silent jets begins to overwhelm the base. High above the clouds the 213th air born division begins their approach on the batteries. "Colonel, this is Lieutenant Ortango reporting. Enters a voice over the radio. The Fox is in the hole. I repeat, the Fox is in the hole." With his final words the fighters fall out of formation on the approach and drop their ordinance. The night sky lights up with explosions rocking the silence. "Reporting this is attack squadron 213 we have successfully destroyed the bunkers. Commence operation day break." Reports the operator. A wave of mobile suits storms over the base destroying its defenses one by one. "All mobile suits commence in full attack, destroy all the hangers and facilities." Repeats Jean. His Virgo fires a machine gun rattling the train stopped on the tracks. Without warning a beam saber flies from the right slicing off his suits left arm. "Dammit!" He protests. Suddenly a Virgo II appears from one of the hangers. "Unit 009 bring up the rear they've launched mobile suits! Says Jean. I can't let this mobile suit take me out." With that his Virgo fires its engines and rams the Virgo II pushing it up against the hanger. The suit clashes its beam saber with his when suddenly a bazooka shell hits the suit destroying it. "Thanks unit 009. Compliments Jean. Inform the team that this sector is captured, we'll bring up the rear." "Commander what happened back there? Questions unit 009s pilot. You lost the advantage. Jeans suit stands they're in discontent. "I don't know? I'm losing my edge." Jean Questions.

**Chapter 16/"Fall of the Great St.Antigo"**

_September 8, A.C.198_

Motions of past battles have changed the tide of war completely. The great giant known only as St.Antigo Base is no longer able to maintain its strong defenses, and with every day's setting sun changing, the fall is only a matter of time. Chapter 16. / As a new sun rises over northern Asia, the destiny of St.Antigo base lies only a few hours from judgment. With the guerrilla forces in control of supply lines entering the facilities, nothing can get to the starving forces on the other side. The gundam pilots know no this more than ever. The plot is coming together. In the small base in Eastern Europe, Noin's forces prepare their own strike. "We've got to get all this equipment loaded up now!" Commands Noin. "Lieutenant, we are only a few hours from completing the transfer of goods but a problem has risen. Informs one of the officers. A Fuel pump on carrier 240 is not responding so we'll be short one carrier which puts us back five mobile suits." Noin looks at the carrier as repair crews strangle the large plan with hooks and wires. "That's one less thing we'll have to worry about. Besides, once the gundams prepare their attack, we have to be there for support." As carriers are pulled out onto the runway, a force of over 20 Taurus mobile suits is waiting for their assault.

Outside the grief stricken St.Antigo, the grim reapers of its fate lie in rest. "We could just attack the base all together. Ponders Duo. Now that its defenses are weakened we can indefinitely stage an all out assault." "But that may lead to unnecessary casualties and we cant take that risk anymore! Scolds Wufie. Haven't you learned that those Serpent mobile suits are stronger than our own?" Duo looks at the sky with a sigh. The answer for a strike is beginning to dwindle. "Gundam pilots, your mission is far from over." Says a voice over Trowa's mobile suit transmitter. "Who was that?" Questions Duo. "I'm not entirely sure, I can't trace the signal." Answers Trowa. "Pilots listen, in order to destroy St.Antigo you have to be smart, at 08:00 hours a supply aircraft on route to the base under camouflage will land at the base and attempt to re supply it. That's when you must make your move. The only thing between the Zecks Faction and you is that base. I'll take care of the major threat." Announces the voice. "Should we listen to him?" Questions Duo. "Right now he is the only one we can trust, we have no choice." Remarks Wufie.

Over the dry sands of Australia sits a manufacturing base only seconds from as strong as St.Antigo. A white threat is approaching the impregnable base. "Commander, we have begun full production of the new suit. The numbers are already up too fifty." Informs one of the staff members. The commander of Zecks Factions army sits in the monitor listening to his hard work pay off. "Good, now I want you to begin full production. If those gundams destroy St.Antigo, we'll be in a position to reclaim it so have my order ready." Demands the general. "Yes sir it's only a matter of … what!" Yells the man. Suddenly loud explosions are heard over the radio. "What's going on there?" Asks the general. "Sir were under attack, the base is under attack!" panics the man. "By what? What is going on?" Outside the bases forwards batteries sit aflame I disrepair. A team of Serpent troops stands for combat. "Were is this threat, I don't see anything!" Yells one of the soldiers. "There is it a gundam!" Suddenly the Serpent is sliced in half with a small beam saber. The Serpents stand in confusion as the suit stands before them. "Time to meet your MAKER!" Yells the pilot. The suit charges them slicing the units down to nothing. Roars of explosions rock the base as fire and brimstone hurtles into the air. The sky is chalked with fiery black smoke everywhere. At the control tower base defense teams stand in confusion. "What's going on, scout unit #3 report in now!" Demands the colonel. "Sir look!" Screams one of the officers. They're before their control tower hovers a white mobile suit holding its beam cannon towards death. "Is it the Tallgeese II? No it's different." Ponder the colonel. "All units give up your defenses and surrender now! Your defeated fighting any longer would be a waste of lives." Says the pilot. "You think that you've one this battle so far but its only just begun, you pilots are all the same strangely nieve in the head. You'll all pay with your lives!" The colonel's last words triggers a sudden screeching alarm heard echoing through the base. "What. What is this?" Questions the pilot. An army of new units suddenly fills the base with grief and question. "My sonar tracks thirty to forty, but what are they?" Again questions the pilot. Gundams line the base from corner to corner. "You are the first to see are new line of mobile suits. But unfortunately you will not be the last. Snickers the colonel. Now attack gundams, destroy that mobile suit show no mercy!" The new terrors begin their slow advance towards the mobile suit. "So they've already begun production. Then I'm already too late. Dammit!" Yells the pilot. With that his engines roar to life as he flies at them fully armed. "Even if they are completed, I'll make sure to take you all to HELL!" He yells as the fires continue to rise over the base.

The day is coming to a close, and the only hope of re supply comes out of the peach sky. "This is carrier 23 requesting permission to land." Asks the pilot. "Roger clear to land on runway 2. Wind direct 14 knots." Says the control tower commander. As the behemoth enters the base it is clear a gleam of hope has finally arrived. The carrier lands on the long runway screeching its tires as hot rubber burns into the sky. "Right lets get this carrier unloaded immediately." Says one of the loading team personnel. As the doors lower to the ground a sudden explosion rattles the base. Gundam Deathsythe appears before them.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Chapter 17/"Lights Contrast"**

_September 8, A.C.198_

The surprised base has now found itself under great siege as the gundams prepare their attack against the giant. Its final downfall has finally come. Chapter 17. / A sudden slash from Deathsythe's scythe causes the hanger to explode shuddering the base. "Now lets clean up here err ahhhh!" Yells Duo as Deathsythe Hell slashes the near by battery emplacements. "We have to be quick and destructive now. If we wait any longer they'll call in support troops." Informs Trowa. The Heavyarms approaches a sector area containing over ten hangers. Stored in them is the Serpent Custom. "If we destroy the hangers before the mobile suits take action, we'll decrease their numbers drastically." Says Trowa. Heavyarms begins spraying the entire area with showers of bullets and missals. "Its time to take back what's mine!" Altron gundam swings his beam saber cutting one of the hangers completely in half. Back at the bases defense towers only panic contains them. "Lieutenant the gundams have some how broken into the base, at this rate with are little supplies and small defenses, the base will surely fall!" Informs an Officer. "No we cant let them win, mobilize all reserve troops immediately!" Outside the situation gets worse. With every explosion the base comes closer to collapsing. "We've caught them off guard, now is the time to strike the base barracks and fuel tanks. Destroy everything!" Says Hilde as her mobile suit takes fire. "Hilde you fool, you know that Tauros won't be able to take on a Serpent!" Scolds Duo as Deathsythe flies at the Serpents slicing them in one swing. "Duo I said that I would help you, and I will. You just have to let me be by your side." Pleads Hilde. "Heem, so that's how it will be. Understood. Head to the oil tanks facilities and obliterate the whole area. Now GO!" With that the white Tauros flies off towards the setting sun reminding the pilots of their approach.

The lights come to a close as Europe's back yard shines with a brilliant sunset. Sitting on the porch is Relena admiring her time with Heero. "Heero, these moments are what we must truly hold in are hearts. Heero just lies next to her, eyes closed. You're my true heart, and I don't want the war to take that. Lights treasure can only be seen when life's path finally comes together." Heero moves his head as having a dream but Relena only savers it even more. The tides of triumph have begun their settlement, but how long will it stand for.

A sudden roar blazes the St.Antigo oil storage yard as the white Taurus fires its beam into the tanks. Hilde maneuvers her mobile suit around firing at every storage tank in the area. "Now that Hilde has taken the offensive at the oil tank field, we should concentrate on the mobile suits." Commands Wufie. Altron flies up into the air coming down on a mobile suit slicing it down too the ground. "Yeah lets get to work." Says Trowa as Heavyarms pulls out its army knife and rams it into the head of a Serpent. Suddenly from the south comes a barrage of cannon fire. "What is that?" Says Duo in an annoyed voice. "Support troops and they're approaching fast." Says Wufie. The gundams stand in discontent as the Serpents approach. "We can't lose this defensive, not now, not this far into the battle!" Yells Duo. With that the next barrage hits the gundams sending their shields in full support. "If we keep this up the troops will overwhelm us." Says Trowa. "Well I'm not GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Suddenly, Deathscythe charges the troops only to be shot down in his tracks. "Damn! What now?" Duo says in pain.

Off to the west approaches a group of carriers. Their dark bodies are outlined against the setting sun. "Ma'am we've successfully read their actions, the gundams have engaged the base, but…." "But what?" Asks Noin. "But the gundams seem to be in the defensive. They've launched a counter offensive using what appears to be heavy Bazookas." "Damn, then o hope were not to late, get ready to launch are mobile suits. Then turn around and begin your bombing run over the northern sites." Commands Noin. "Right!"

Altron gundam is violently knocked down by cannon fire from the Serpents. "Well looks like this may be it guys… I'm not sure what more we can do ahhhhhh!" Yells Duo in pain. "Hold on gundams, help has arrived." Answers a voice. "Where, who is that." Asks Duo. Out of the setting sun appear four mega carriers dropping twenty mobile suits. They begin firing onto the crowd of Serpents pushing them into defensive position. "Now lay out all you got, don't hold back at all." Commands Noin. The white guardians begin to slowly approach the trapped gundams lying defensively on the ground. "Thanks for the assistance Noin." Says Trowa. As fires burn heavily into the dark sky, St.Antigo's once impregnable defenses have fallen.

**Chapter 18/"Fatefull Encounter"**

_September 15, A.C.198_

With the St.Antigo base fallen, the gundams have taken the opportunity to re supply and rearm. However, how long will this last? With the Zecks Factions new mobile suits in full production, will the gundam pilots survive? Chapter 18. / A new morning rings in the dawn of the gundams hard work. With Zecks Faction troops evacuated from the base, the gundams have taken this opportunity to supply their suits up and take a breather. "Ahhh, mmm man that mocha java was awesome. What do you saw Trowa, goooddd huh?" Duo sits in a chair sipping his success by drinking coffee. "It is a nice change to be able to relax." Trowa sighs. "Hey guys I've been trying to get a hold of Quatre, but … he's not responding." Informs Noin. "Heemm, that's strange why would he help us?" Questions Duo still sipping his coffee. "He's had a tough ideal to follow. We all have. But Quatre is are leader and he should be allowed to take a break." Trowa says. The pilots sit in discontent. "Maybe we have all had it, but that's not why we still continue to fight. War is funny sometimes. One day you're risking your life, the next day you're sitting back and pondering you're very existence. Maybe we all really need a rest. And some more than others." Ponder Wufie as he sits back to enjoy some coffee himself. "We can hold this line for as long as it take. Besides, next to Noin's group and the Guerrillas the whole world hates us. We just have to live with that." Says Duo.

Days of tragedy have only left the Zecks Faction scrambling in disrepair. "What is are current status?" Questions the Zecks Factions General. "Sir, with the St.Antigo base captured, are forces are down to half of their last status." "What! How could we let this happen? St.Antigo was of that much strategic value!" Yells the general. "Sir, perhaps it is time to mobilize the gundams?" The general stairs almost as long as time itself. The plan is too risky to him. "If we mobilize them, the Earth Sphere Alliance will Shirley discover our plan. It's just not time yet! Contact Hanes immediately and have him bring his advisors." "Yes sir."

Near the southern tip of Europe, stands the Guerrilla force in wait. Their camouflage nets fully deployed. "Sir the carriers are on the move." Says a soldier. The Virgos guns pull up to range as large mammoth carriers are seen flying west to east. "Commence fire on my count." Orders Jean. The planes get closer and closer to the units when rain of fire pours out onto the carriers. "Now fire give it all you got, shoot, shoot, shoot until your guns are over heating." Commands Jean. The sky is filled with a chaotic array of fire and shells. The burning hulks of the planes soon come crashing down to the ground in flames. Inspection units immediately move in to inspect the wreckage. "Commander, you should have a look at this." Says a soldier. "These aren't Serpents." The Virgo II's stand in confusion to their discovery.

"Gentlemen, I've called this meeting to order to discuss the recent fall of St.Antigo." Says General Mansure. Hanes just stairs at the general in disgust. "We've already increased oil shipments to you, now what are you requesting of us." Say Hanes in an angry voice. "Heemm, gentlemen this meeting is not to intimidate your forces, just to asks that you take action soon. If you wait any longer, I fear that the gundams will come for you next." Hanes expression becomes even more frustrated. "General, either way we have much to deal with an our side, with constant attacks from are own forces, and shipments being cut we just don't have the time to create hesitation. This meeting is done Mansure. Our forces are to exhausted to help." Hanes and his representatives leave the room only to leave the General in more confusion. "God Damn!" Yells Mansure. "How much longer will they turn their backs on are forces. Jeagan, mobilize the gundams, launch half of our forces to St.Antigo. We'll show those petty Earth Sphere Alliance grunts what is what in this world." "Yes sir"

The night sky reaches out against the sun blackening its light. Unaware of their fate, the gundam pilots stand in wait for any attacks. "We have been waiting in constant for over a week and still no sign of the enemy." Says Duo. "Don't get so relaxed, it's only a matter of time before this peace is broken." Informs Trowa. Suddenly in the distance is the noise of marching. Hundreds of feet stomp across the forest canopy destroying its beauty. "What the hell is that noise." Asks Wufie. "We had better not sit back and wait. Everyone mobilize now!" Orders Noin. From the distance explosions rattle the ground, only true darkness approaches. "Now all units aim towards that cloud of dust rising, shot at everything in sight, this may be the enemy's main force." Order Noin. "Hold your targets, now fire!" She yells. The night lights up with extraordinary light. Hundreds of beam cannons slams into the forest canopy setting the area ablaze. "Did we get them?" Questions Hilde. "No it's far from over." Says Wufie. From the ashes rises a group of hundreds of green eyes. "Wha, are they, no they cant be." Questions Duo. "They are the Zecks Factions Gundams. Now you all no what they have been up to." Says Zecks Marquise. "Who is that?" Questions Duo. Noin's mobile suit falls to its knees only in happiness. "Ohh Zecks, it's been over two years." Noin says with tears approaching her glossy eyes. "You're looking good Noin. I'm sorry I had to put you through this for so long." The White mobile suit hovers over the approaching gundams. "So you're the one who has been helping us all this time." Says Trowa. "Yes, and I'm here with Tallgeese III to stop the fake Faction serving for justice of my name." "Tallgeese III, so it's a new model mobile suit." Says Trowa. "Now is the time to go, their army is to great." Suddenly Tallgeese III pulls out his rifle and aims to fire. "I'm going to take this entire unit to HELL!" With that the Tallgeese fires its cannon blasting the gundams below. "Gundam pilots you've done enough, you must leave to Europe and meet Quatre. Please do this for me." "Zecks please we can't leave yet." Pleads Noin. "Don't worry Noin, it wont be two years till we next meet." "I understand." Says Noin. The mobile suits that once defended their new territory begin their move towards the carrier hangers and leave on the planes. "Zecks, thirty minutes after we leave the area the base will self-destruct so make sure you're out of the area." Informs Trowa. "Right, now to deal with the suits." Tallgeese III prepares another shot as the gundams begin firing at him. "Only 70 ready, well that's enough, prepare to meet your end aaaaahhhhhh!" Yells Zecks as his last shoot obliterates the area. "Noin stairs out of the cockpit watching the base explode in flames. "Oh Zecks, why must we leave again."

**Chapter 19/"Giants Awoken"**

_December 9, A.C.198_

Stricken of hope and prayer the Earth has fallen into a deep sleep. The year is now December A.C. 198. The only hope of savior has disappeared. With great leaders now turning to last attempts of resurrection the newly reformed Earth Republic rules the once peaceful civilians. Will the Earth fall into desperate despair. Chapter 19. / Colonel Mansure rules the Earth with an iron fist and the gundams, once earth's enemies have fallen into the darkness. The New World leader begins his earth operations assault by taking cites with force instead of peaceful praise. This action leads to the earth civilians performing gorilla operations against them, but to no avail. Now their next target is the once battered Saint Kingdom.

At the Langley manufacturing base colonel Mansure prepares the assault against the Saint Kingdom. "How are the preparations going colonel?" Questions Mansure. "The carriers are currently being loaded up and its only a matter of time before were ready." Answer the soldier. "Good continue the loading, I want this to be a clean sweep." Suddenly an explosion is heard on the comm. lines. "What was that?" Yells the Colonel. "Were under attack, the base is under attack, but by what were not sure." At the supply base in the Mediterranean base defense troops struggle to take control of a desperate situation. "Where is the enemy, what is going on?" Panics the Serpent pilot patrolling the area. But to no avail from the dark smoke appears a pair of green dark eyes. "Commander it's a, gundammmmm!" Bullets begin to shower the mobile suit deflecting the oncoming assaults. "Fire firrrreeee!" Yells the soldiers. From the raining bullets appears a white mobile suit with two buster rifles. It puts them together and fires a huge beam ravaging the base in fire and screaming explosions. "Hem ahahahahaha. So much for the strike." Says Heero. Standing in the bases black smoke stands the Wing Zero Custom. The gundams have been awaken.

Back at the Langley base Colonel Mansure questions what happened to the base. Panic and confusion fills the air. "How did this happen. An entire base destroyed by one suit." Stammers Mansure. "Colonel we did receive these images before the base was lost. The colonel's face fills with anger as he witnesses the gundam Zero. "No. How could we let this HAPPEN!" Yells the colonel. "Sir, we did send a investigation team to search for them three months ago, but we weren't able to find anything on the gundams location." Answers the soldier. "Send out are best gundam team to take this situation under control. Are megalith cannon isn't complete yet so they have to buy us some time." Commands the colonel.

Near the Mediterranean Sea at the number 4-supply base, a unit of Serpents prepares for transport. "This is the Doga Supply Corps carrier 14 prepared for transportation." Says the pilot. "Roger, this is the control tower you have clearance to move out, over." Responds the air control tower operator. A slash of fire engulfs the base in flames sending shock into the base. "What's going on? What's attacking us." Questions the operator. From fires burning in the distance appears five mobile suits standing proud. "All right, we predicted their actions perfectly." Says Duo. "Yeah, now lets get too work." Responds Quatre. The new gundams fly into the base synchronizing their moves. They begin to set the base aflame slashing and firing through the mobile suits. "Are time to rule again has come." Says Wufie as Nataku slashes a Serpent. "The Earth Republics rule is finally over." Informs Trowa when Heavyarms custom launches a barrage of missiles into the base hangers. "It's only a matter of time before it falls." Says Heero. Gundam Wing Zero Custom pulls apart its buster rifles firing them shot by shot into the Serpent troops. The base is engulfed in flames with every gundam attack. But suddenly beam fire begins hitting near the gundams. "What the hell was that?" Questions Duo. "God Damnit. Says Wufie. It seems they've already launched the mass produced gundams." "Well we have no choice but to attack them." Informs Quatre as gundam Sandrock Custom flies at the gundams slashing two of them in half. "Zero lets do this." Says Heero as the Wing Zero pulls out tow beam sabers cutting down a mass-produced gundam.

Back in southern Asia a Zecks sits at a bar watching the news. "The recent reports of bases being destroyed only adds to the suspicion of a gundam presence attacking the Earth republic forces, if true then the earth may get its second chance." Reports a man. "Heemm, it looks like we'll be busy." Snickers Zecks as the bartender hands him a drink.

**Chapter 20/"Angels from the Ashes"**

_December 24, A.C.198_

The earth holds its breath for a short while. For at the command post known as Langley Colonel Mansure prepares his most deadly weapon. The Megalith Cannon is ready to rain over the earth. Chapter 20. / Colonel Mansure stands alone in his private quarters sipping from a wineglass. He stairs out of his window at the base. A light snow begins to fall over it. But he is only drawn to a large shadow in the distance. And slowly the shadow begins to move. Slowly it begins rising from a horizontal stance, to a vertical one. Finally it stands at ninety degrees reaching into the heavens itself. "All preparations are complete, check circuits now, all lines are secure begin to charge the particle stabilizer, all units clear decks 1 through thirty, prepare stabilization of all compartments, check one, roger all lines go prepare the cannons beam tractor on my mark, two… one … mark!" Says a voice over the intercom. Mansure looks back at his door, then out the window again to see a faint glow on the shadow. It begins to pulse and vibrate. A small grin spreads across his face. "Excellent, I don't care what the reports say, those gundams wouldn't dare try to attack this facility. Not with its defenses." He slowly takes another sip of his wine and sets the glass down on his desk. Then he sits down and only continues to grin.

"Reports have begun to come in now, yes I read there seems to be activity at the Langley Base." Says a reporter standing outside the gate of Langley base. He looks over out into the wide base. A huge shadow looms over everything even though a full moon lights the night. "Okay it appears to be glowing now we can't tell why though." He says holding his hat down as a gust of wind blows over. The entire crew suddenly pauses for a moment as another crewmember hands the reporter a message slowly. The reporter reads it over shortly, then reads it again as his hat blows off and falls into the snow. He makes no attempt to retrieve it though; he only is buried in the letter. Slowly he looks back at the camera and his eyes glaze over slightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen I've just received a statement from the Earth Republic leader Colonel Mansure." He stops for a moment to clear his throat then continues. "It reads, It is Christmas Eve the night of sharing, the night of hope, the night of peace. But it is my disregards and sadness that only weep at what the earth has become. A plague has fallen over the earth, and the only way to cure it is a total extermination of the human population. Tonight as we wait for my Megalith Cannon to charge I ask you the people of this earth to hold you heads high, because your all going to a better place. Once the cannon is ready we will target a reflector panel in space and fire at it. Once the beam hits, it will spread the shot across the globe deflecting it against other reflectors eventually reaching the earth's surface and raining down upon you all. I ask you now, where are you Angels from the Ashes to help you. The gundams will do nothing and the cannon will save you all from damnation. Go with god." The reporter then stops and crumbles the paper up, then drops it below him. He looks up at the camera this time with a tear running down his face. "So this is the end." He says.

Children and families huddle together across the globe. Their frightened faces are chilling to the death that awaits them. Some head into bomb shelters, others only pray for what hope is left. But all feel the grief and each shares it with each other. "I won't let this happen, we won't let this happen Zero." This is the only voice of hope left.

"All gates A through H are all closed, closing final gates I through P. All preparations complete begin the final MCP preparations!" Shouted a voice over the loud speaker. A young man wear- 

ing a blue jacket and black hat walks through the final hangers looking up at the mass-production mobile suits. He looks as if to grin in admiration,

then looks over at five mobile suit vehicle transports. Each one has a container lid over it. An officer then puts his hand on the young man. "Hey, you shouldn't be in the assembly area kid,which section are you with?" The young man does not turn around, he only walks forward, away from the officer. "Hu damn greens, hey kid I'm talking to you!" He says this time more frustrated. The young man then turns around and only smiles at the officer. The officer looks puzzled. "Hey you're not with this base at all!" Suddenly he turns back to see the boy gone. He looks around searching all around himself. "What the?" He says picking up his radio. "This is gate M we have an intruder, send for backup immediately!" He announces sounding more panicked this time.

In his private quarters Mansure continues to sip his glass of wine. He then picks up his remote and turns on the television. He watches the panicked reporters scrambling for assurance. And slowly he grins in relief, only to be alarmed next. His comm line begins to beep. Slowly with a sigh he picks up the phone and answers. "Yes this is Mansure. What you have an intruder! Put the base at level one status alert, sniff this bug out!" He stammers slamming down the phone. "Here we go, their here." He whispers to himself.

In the gates men rush in and out scrambling to their posts and arming themselves. Each man carries a rifle ready. They rush through Gate H looking for the intruder. The officer who spotted him leads the chase. He appears frantic. "He looked young, Id say eighteen or nineteen. With long bangs and a dark blue jacket with a black hat on." He describes to the others. Outside the mass production gundams search the airstrip and the Megalith cannon. They're bright search strobes light the entire runway and facilities. One steps in front of the control tower and waves its hand in response that the area is clear. Suddenly the gundam turns it head towards the south and notices a trail of smoke coming from the base hangers and underground facilities. One gundam fires off a smoke flare and the rest begin to follow it towards the facilities. They then stop to see a massive fireball erupt from within the hangers. The blast shakes and rattles the ground as it curls up into the night and reflects against the light snow. "Hanger facilities come in this is base defense team what is your situation?" Asks one of the suit pilots. They hear no response on any comms.

"How did this happen, this entire base was locked down!" Shouts one officer to another as they observe Gundam Deathsythe slashing down a line of mass-production gundams. The explosion echoes through the small hanger knocking the men off the railings. Gundam Deathsythe then turns it's attention too the hanger doors. It rattles off a few head-Vulcan rounds and the doors and shattered in their wake. "Roger that boys it looks like the gundams have to fight the gundams, ha what a twist of fate." Announces Duo. Gundam Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku appear behind him and each look out at the mass-pro models coming towards them. "Heero your all go we'll handle the gundams." Says Quatre taking one last sigh. "All right lets get this done guys."

A series of fireballs erupts through the lower hangers as a single beam shot tears through the smoke and debris falling. Gundam Zero Custom emerges from the smoke and pears out at the generator entrance in front of it. Heero stairs at the gate for a minute and then drops his rifle to the ground. He then deploys his saber and it glows green hot. "It will all be over soon!" He says as Zero cuts through the doors. The saber melts a fine line across the doors and they split in half falling to the floor. There in front of Zero stands a new gundam. It looks similar to the mass-pro types, but has more armor plating on the legs, torso, and shoulders. It also emerges with two large dome shaped thrusters on the back. It's eyes glow red and fiery. "Heero, I'm not as dumb as you think, I expected you to come here, and I wont allow you to stop my plans. The earth will be eliminated and we will all be able to live freely in the space colonies. Didn't you learn anything from Quanze? The colonies were meant to rule earth. This is how it is kid. And now that you know this truth I'll also remind you that this suit is far different from the mass-production types. It's far enhanced beyond them. Now try and get past me!" Says Mansure in the cockpit of the new gundam. Before Heero can respond the Mansure rushes him at once with its saber extended. Zero puts its saber put in front blocking the on coming attack. The two shot through the corridor and slam against the wall. Zero stands and fires its Vulcan's at Mansure, but his suit thrusts up and out of the way. The bullets tear into the floor and kick up smoke and debris. Suddenly Mansure comes down on Zero from above firing its beam gun. The shots tear through Zeros left arms tearing off some armor. Zero thrusts back and grabs its beam rifles, slams to the floor and fires it at Mansure. The beam sizzles and chars the floors rushing at Mansure. His gundam thrusts aside but the beam pierces it left arms as well this time though burning it off. As the heat and smoke settle the two gundams stair down each other. "Heh, an arm for and arm hu Mansure?" Heero says in an insulting voice. Mansure only grins in anger. "Trust me kid, that's the last shot you'll get!" He says thrusting at Heero. Zero acts by firing again. The Beam once more tears through the corridor, but Manure's gundam evades by staying close too the walls. Mansure jumps over Zero and lands on its feet behind it. He fires two shots at Zero, the beams tearing through its wings. Zero falls forward and onto the floor only to ignite it's thrusters and head straight into Mansure's gundams legs, pinning him to the wall of the reactor. Mansure's gundam fires its Vulcan's into zero blowing out its right eye and ripping into the torso. Zero backs off and fires its beam at Mansure, but Mansure blocks with its shield. As he does the beam melts away the shield till it explodes into pieces covering the corridor with smoke. The hall becomes silent for a moment. Then Zero fires again only to see Mansure thrust out at him with a charred shield. He throws it at Zero and Zero knocks it away with its left arm, but Mansure comes down on Zero to fast and slashes into the chest. Zero falls back, dropping its rifle. " Errrrahhhhhhh!" Stammers Heero as blood runs down his face. His arms and chest are scratched up. He looks down at his leg and notices a piece of glass is embedded in it. He pulls it out quickly and groans again. Zero then looks up at Mansure's gundam as it steps down on Zero's buster riffle, tearing it in half. "You failed Heero. Even if the others some how destroy my army of gundams, the cannon will still fire. Its over just accept defeat like an honorable soldier would." He says lifting his gundams foot over Zero's head. Heero only drops his head in defeat. "I cant let this end, not when everyone is counting on me, ... it WON'T END LIKE THIS!" he shouts as Zero pulls out its second saber and cuts off the gundams leg. Mansure's gundam falls back to the floor and stammers to get up. "Damn you, DAMN YOU!" He shouts out at Heero. Zero slowly stands up, its leg sparking and creaking. "You can't win kid, remember you only have your beam saber left. No matter what you'll die here." Mansure grins in excitement. Zero looks at the generator and then down at Mansure. "I've already seen death, why should I fear it?" Heero questions. Suddenly Mansure's face begins to twist in fear. "You're, you're not HUMAN!" He shouts. Mansure's gundam slowly tries to crawl away, dragging its lifeless leg behind. "Sorry Relena, I guess I can't keep my promise." Heero says to himself as Zero walks toward the generator. It slowly raises it high and stairs at the generator for a moment. "No, I won't die, I wont not here!" Shouts Mansure looking back at Zero as it slashes into the generator.

Outside the other gundams turn back to see a fireball erupt from the Megalith cannon. As it does the cannon's support legs begin to fall as the cannon crumbles down to the ground. As it impacts the ground a huge explosion follows rattling the gundams feet. "Damn, Heero really is amazing." Sighs Wufie. "What do you expect?" Says Trowa. "You did it Heero, damn what a guy." Quatre however does not celebrate. He only begins to sob in his seat. "What's up Quatre?" Questions Duo. Deathsythe turns to Sandrock and the others follow. "I never received any signal from Heero before the explosion which means he had no escape rout." Everyone suddenly gasp in horror. "What! That's insane then Heero?" Says Wufie pounding his fists onto his cockpit panel. "What a fearless act Heero." Commends Trowa. The gundams all pause for a moment as a thick smoke rises from the Megalith Cannon.

Light snow only continued to fall across the base as personnel drop their weapons and news crews cover the action. People hug and cheer. Some cry in relief, others only stand saluting the gundams. The Gundam crew however only stands near a troop transport vehicle starring out at the smoke that was once the Megalith Cannon. Relena sits alone in the pick up as Noin brings her a cup of tea. "I know his might not help but it will keep you warm." She says handing Relena the cup. "He gave his life for us, all of us, even you and me." She proclaims. Noin only looks back at the other pilots. "What a sacrifice." Says Duo as Hilde puts a jacket over him. Suddenly Relena walks out in front of them all and stairs anxiously towards the smoke. Noin walks over to her and turns her away only to hear Quatre shout out towards everyone. "Look, a mobile suit!" He says as everyone looks out. A large figure begins to emerge from the smoke walking slowly and appearing crippled on one leg. News crews rush up behind them and begin filming. As the figures draws near they all notice a shocking sight. It's Zero Custom, but the suit is ripped to shreds, as if it's only a skeleton. Its armor mostly torn away. Zero then stops about a hundred yards out and slowly lowers its hand. They notice Heero is in the hand. "HEERO!" Shouts Relena as she runs out to retrieve him. She crawls onto Zero's hand and gently lifts Heero away. He appears battered and bleeding everywhere. Then Zero raises it's arm up and backs away as armor falls off hitting the ground. It then falls forward on its knees and crumbles to nothing. "Thanks you." Relena says holding Heero. Everyone walks up to see the burning remains of Zero. "No way, it acted on its own." Says Duo scratching his head. "It's a miracle says a voice from the background. Zecks then walks out of the crowd and crouches down on one knee next to Relena. "He saved us Relena, now take good care of him." Relena only smiles at Zecks and then at Heero. Noin then walks up to Zecks and grabs his arm. "Well I guess were ride of this burden now, huh Noin? The world is a better now. And we will always remember this burning snow."

-end

56


End file.
